


I am concerned Calum

by orphan_account



Series: stupid 5sos and atl text fics [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, Luke is a dirty boy, M/M, Multi, Poor baby michael, ashton still so pissed, but he loves them, sassy Calum is a good calum, smoking one weed lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael: srsly help me its dark</p>
<p>Ashton: what does stuff around you look like </p>
<p>Michael: green and swirly, foresty</p>
<p>Calum: that is not a word </p>
<p>Or </p>
<p>The time Michael got lost (sorta) as they all have sex (again)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am concerned Calum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupernaturalMystery306](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/gifts).



> Here we go! It's been a while but my exams finished and here it is! This was inspired by a headcannon I saw about Nagisa/Rei (from 50% off- the free! Abridged series, which insistently you should all go watch) anyways, enjoy the silly kids.

Michael: help 

Ashton: what do you want dickhead

Michael: I'm lost :( 

Ashton: where are you? :/

Michael: well if I knew that I wouldn't be lost would I? 

Ashton: alright hold on

Calum: oh Michael are you okay

Michael: I'm scared cally 

Calum: aw poor Michael *coos* 

Michael: are you being mean 

Calum: of course not dude

Michael: okay good 

Michael: srsly help me its dark

Ashton: what does stuff around you look like 

Michael: green and swirly, foresty

Calum: that is not a word 

Michael: shhhg I can hear noises 

Ashton: where's luke? Didn't you leave together 

Ashton: Michael 

Calum: mikey..

Ashton: I am concerned Calum 

Calum: same 

Ashton: text luke and ask him where he is 

Calum: alright daddy 

Ashton: GODAMMIT THAT IS NOT APPROPRIATE IN THIS SITUATION HOOD 

Calum: so what I'm hearing is that it is appropriate in other situations 

Ashton: fuck you 

Calum: you do, a lot 

Ashton: focus Calum 

Calum: oh right 

Ashton: *sighs* how do I cope 

**** 

Calum: hey bro 

Luke: what's up dude

Luke: and can it be your dick bc im horny 

Calum: ;) 

Calum: no wait I need to ask you if you have seen Michael 

Luke: why 

Calum: he says he's lost 

Luke: hahahahaha omfg 

Calum: don't laugh lukey 

Luke: no dude seriously that is hilarious 

Calum: he's scared you prick 

Calum: I don't like it when the kitten is scared :( 

Luke: he's not lost 

Luke: we're in the garden 

Calum: what 

Luke: we came out to get high and he's laying at the bottom of the garden high as fuck 

Calum: oh 

Calum: wait dude why you getting high without me 

Luke: you were busy 

Calum: fuck you 

Luke: please do

Calum: we all need to stop using that as an insult coz it does not work 

Luke: lol 

**** 

Calum: Michaels not lost

Calum: just high 

Calum: he and Luke are smoking in the garden 

Ashton: godammit

Calum: you wanna go punish them and I can watch 

Ashton: good plan bro 

Calum: it's why you love me babe 

Ashton: do not call me that 

Calum: I'm pouting right now 

Ashton: sorry not sorry 

Calum: whatever lets go fuck 

Ashton: sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Don't do drugs kids. I mean, unless you want to. I don't own you. Live your life.


End file.
